Peter Pan's Queen
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: Hey this is a story of a girl that was kidnapped by Peter Pan. Warning smut and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a smutty one shot of Peter Pan and an OC. Although it may become a story, I don't know yet. **

** This will be in third person point of view. My character has long platinum blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back, electric blue eyes and pale skin. She is 17.**

** She has been a slave for Peter Pan for about a year and now…**

Skylar has been trapped in the cage for over a week now because she disobeyed Peter Pan. Every now and then a lost boy would come over and give her food and water. She knew that Peter Pan was notorious for being a demon, but even that didn't scare her.

It was said that when a girl is taken by Peter Pan, he would make her his slave until he got board of her. It was at that point that he would have her killed after he slept with them. That was the rule he lived by, make the girl his slave and dispose of her when done.

Skylar knew that she had a similar fate. She also knew that he feed of fear and so she decided that she wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction.

Skylar was waiting for a lost boy to come and bring her food and water, but instead of a boy, the demon himself was standing outside of her cage, and she knew what was coming. He opened the door to the cage and took Skylar's hand. He helped her out and tied her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in the calmest voice possible.

"We are going to play a game Skylar. A really fun game." Peter smirked with darkness in his voice.

"Aren't I your prisoner?" She asked him.

"Just because you are my prisoner doesn't mean you can't come out and play." He said as his smirk got bigger.

Skylar felt herself become uneasy but she wouldn't let it show. In fact, she was going to beat him at his own game. If Pan wanted to play dirty fine. She would give him a taste of his own medicine, because she knew she was going to die anyway so why not mess with him.

"Where are we going to play this so called game?" Skylar asked in a similar tone.

"My tree house." He said with an evil smirk on his face and his eyes roamed her body and then went to her eyes to find a reaction. But Skylar kept a straight face, and this threw Peter off. Most girls would try to plead with him to not take them to his tree house. Because they knew that they would be killed before they would see the next day.

He paused and said "you do know what happens to people that come into my tent right?"

Skylar nods her head.

"Aren't you scared Skylar? I don't give mercy to anyone, no matter how much they beg me." She sees his eyebrows raise and his voice drops to a low growl by the time he finishes the sentence.

"You will never see me beg before you. I will never give you that satisfaction Pan." She hissed back at him.

He scoffs and takes you up to his tree house and pushes you in. He turns around and casts a spell so that no one can come in or out.

"Oh believe me Skylar; you will be begging me for more than just let you live by the time that I am done with you." He said while pushing her down on his bed. The only thing standing in the way of her and Pan was the dark blue nightgown that goes to my knees, and it shows a little cleavage.

"I bet you are all talk Pan. You probably killed all those girls because you were afraid of them telling you and others that you really suck at sex." The words left her mouth with a venomous tone.

"I'm going to make you regret ever saying that." He then crawled on top of her and started kissing her roughly. As he was kissing her, he started to untie the rope around her hands and tied her hands to one of the bedpost.

He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, but she kept her mouth shut. She could feel him smirk as his hands ran down her sides and groped her butt which makes Skylar let out a tiny gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. His tongue battling hers for dominance. Skylar fights back equally if not harder and in the end she won. Peter pulled away breathless.

"You've got fire, I like fire." He says before reconnecting to her swelling lips. His hands slipped down to the bottom of the nightgown to try to lift it up. But he ended up ripping it away, and Skylar was now exposed except for her black lacy bra thong. His eyes wander up and down her pale body as a smirk appeared on his face.

Skylar give him a smirk of her own and says "Like what you see?" Licking his lips, he then pushed the remaining fabric away from your shoulders and hungrily latched his lips onto her collarbone. He started nibbling and sucking at her skin until the majority of her neck and collarbone were a light purple. She tried to suppress the moans that were trying to escape her already really swollen lips. His lips start to venture higher and higher until his mouth is hovering above the skin right below her ear.

"Just admit it to yourself. You want me to fuck you senseless right now. Don't deny it. I can feel you wiggling underneath me. Underneath my touch. I will be your undoing I can promise you that much Skylar." He whispered in her ear and grinded against her. She could feel his breath tickle her ear and Goosebumps were forming all over her body.

"Don't be so full of yourself Peter. I bet I can please you more then you could ever please me." She challenged back.

"We'll see about that." Peter gave her a sinister grin as his lips hungrily attacked the sweet spot on her neck causing Skylar to let out a loud moan. Peter had thrown his shirt and pants off in the process. Now the only three pieces of material separating both of them was his boxers and her bra and underwear.

His hands skillfully unclasps her bra and he flung it somewhere across the room. His lips attached to her breasts and one hand started kneading and massaging the other. His other hand slid down to her panties and he started to slowly play with the fabric of her underwear making sure to touch her everywhere else except the place which she felt she needed him the most.

Two could play at this game, she thought to herself. She got free from the ropes and ran her hands down his abs and rested them on the very predominant bulge that was begging to be released from his boxers. He let out a hiss of pleasure when her hands reached in and allowed his dick to be freed from the confines of his boxers.

"Fuck…" He moaned as she started to wipe the precum from the tip and slowly start pumping her hand up and down his dick teasing him. Skylar could feel the vein throbbing on his dick and she added a little extra pressure and starts to pump him faster.

She can hear him whispering and letting out all kinds of profanities. She could feel his dick twitch, which means he was close so she stops, and deprive him of what he wants the most.

"So you want to play games now. Fine… Let's play." He growls in her ear and the next thing she knew he has flung her underwear across the room and his fingers slip into her heat and start to curl against her g-spot. His lips are back to sucking on her sweet spot and he starts pumping his fingers faster and faster.

Skylar could feel her muscles starting to clench around his fingers, but right before she could release, he pulls his fingers out of her causing her to let out a frustrated groan.

"See, not very nice now is it Skylar, Never play a game that you are going to lose." He slowly whispers in her ear.

Skylar smirks and says "I have no intentions on losing to you Peter. Want to know why? Because cheaters never win." She flipped them over so she is on top and he is underneath her. She straddles him and quickly ties both his hands to the bedpost.

He gave her a look and let out a dark chuckle. "Not bad at all. You are different from the other girls that I have had here on the island… You've got a fiery personality. I like it, but unfortunately you forgot something important. Never make a cage you can't get out of." The ropes disappear and he flipped them both back over so he was on top.

A grin appeared on his face and he crashed his lips back onto hers. She kissed him back hungrily and without warning he thrust into her causing Skylar to let out a loud moan. Her fingers ran through his hair as he continued to thrust his dick into her.

The sounds of moans and profanities filled the air around the both of them. He was pounding into her faster and faster, each time he hit her g-spot over and over again. She started seeing stars and was getting light headed.

She could feel his dick twitch inside of her which caused her to clench around him as they both released themselves. It took a while for both of them to come down from the most intense orgasm they both have ever experienced.

Pan rolled over off of her and was completely out of breath. "Holy shit…that was…wow." Peter panted while trying to catch his breath.

It took Skylar a moment to regain breath. She looked over at him and said "So I'm guessing you're going to kill me now because you know, you never break any rules. Am I right?" She questions him.

He smirks at her and says "I guess you will just have to wait until morning to find out, if you live that long that is."

They were both exhausted and they fell asleep right away.

Skylar fell asleep expecting not to be alive when she woke up. But instead of being killed, she woke up by the birds chirping outside of the window. She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Peter was sitting in the far corner sharpening his dagger. He turned to face Skylar and says "Glad to see you finally woke up."

Skylar looked at him and says "I thought the rule was, that you would sleep with the girl and kill her in her sleep and never have her see the light of day again." She said smugly.

He raised an eyebrow at you and says "Well, any rule can be broken. Like I said before you are different. You can keep up with me. I like that in a girl. You will be my first lost girl and together we will rule all of Neverland. And I know a great place where we can start a second Neverland.

Skylar smirked at him and said "Sounds like a great plan to me. Now where is this place for a second Neverland?"

A sinister grin grew on his face and says "Storybrooke." He comes over to her and kisses her on the lips for a kiss. She kisses him back and they start for a round two.

**A.N. Hey hope you liked this. I might turn this into a full on story or I might keep it a one shot. So review and tell him if you would like me to make it a full story or not.**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey people. I think I might make this a story. So I really do hope you like it. Plus it's going to be in point of views this time. **

**(Skylar's POV)**

As I wake up to the sound of boys cheering and whooping I try to get up but fall down. I get up while grabbing the bed and hold on to the wall walking over to a chair that has clothes on it. I get my bra and underwear on and get the clothes on.

I look in the full length in one corner in the room and look at my appearance. I have a knee length dark green skirt with a brown leather corset top with brown leather straps holding the shirt up. There is a black belt around the shirt. I also have dark brown leather high heel boots that go between my knee and ankles.

I run my fingers over my long tousled platinum blonde hair and try to have it look as presentable as possible, then get a piece of my tattered nightgown and tie my hair in a ponytail. I wash my face and look presentable again.

I practice walking and I still feel sore but at least I can walk as much as possible. I open the door to the tree house and go down to the party.

As if sensing me, Peter lifts his head up and sees me. He smiles and genuine smile and gives his flute to Felix and gestures me to come over to him.

I walk over to him carefully and watch the boys dance. For some reason I still can't hear the music. Well I mean I can but it is very faint.

Once I get over there Peter says "I didn't expect you to be up and about do quickly darling."

"Yes, well I woke up and saw these clothes in a chair and yeah." I say to him.

"Aren't you in pain Skylar?" He asks me. And I can hear pain in his voice and see it in his eyes as he talks to me.

"Yes, but I wanted… No needed fresh air." I say.

He smiles and says "Well then I have an announcement to make." He gets up and says "Can I have your attention please!" The Lost Boys stop dancing and Felix stops playing. He then says "I would like you all to meet Skylar our new Lost Girl." He asks for my hand and I give it to him and he says "You will treat her with respect or I will rip out you shadows."

The Lost Boys mumble 'okay' and afterword he comes up to me and hold out a hand for me to take. I take it and he leads me out into the forest.

At first I think he is going to take me back to the cage and I stop dead in my tracks. He turns to look at me and sees the fear in my eyes.

His harden eyes soften just a little and says "Don't worry, I'm not going to take you back to the cage Sky." He has called me that ever since the second time we had slept together.

I nod and he brings me to a beautiful river. There was a waterfall flowing down looking like blue silk. And there were beautiful green bushes and trees around it.

Peter says "You can bath in here. I put some clothes and a towel with some things you will need to wash up with over on the rock by the waterfall." He points to a big bolder by the waterfall.

As he starts leave I take off my dress and he turns around and gives me a sexy look. I give him a look back and he chuckles and says "I will be back in an hour to get you. See you then love." He gives me another lustful look and heads off back to camp.

I get under the waterfall and I immediately sigh. I was my body off and I get the shampoo and conditioner and wash my hair with them. I then shave myself and I finish that in about 20 minutes. I dry myself off with the towel he left me and get dressed. I put on my underwear and bra, than put on the outfit he left me.

The outfit is black short shorts and a tight dark green tank top. I put on a dark brown leather jacket and brown leather knee length boots. I brush my hair and put it in a ponytail.

Afterwards Peter comes back and says in a teasing tone "Well now, you look better." I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles and holds me by the waist and kisses me. He then says "Let us go back to camp Skylar."

As we head back Peter and I talk about things and he says "During your time here you will be learning archery, swards, daggers, fighting, and I will be teaching you magic."

"That sounds amazing Peter." I say to him

"And afterwards when you finish learning a skill we can have a privet party in our tree house." He says.

But one word gets me. "Ours?" I ask

"But of course Sky. After all you will become my queen after you master all of those things. Then we will take over Storybrooke."

I smile and kiss his cheek. Once we get back to camp We go to his… I mean our three house and go to sleep.

**A.N. Hey everybody I am going to make this a full story. I hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Peter's POV)**

As Skylar falls asleep I smile and kiss her forehead lightly and leave our tree house. I fly over to my thinking tree and see Shadow there.

Shadow says _"Peter I see you are falling for this girl."_

I look at it and say "What's it to you? I don't see what the big deal is Shadow."

It says _"Peter you have to deal with finding The Heart of the Truest Believer. Not playing house with a girl."_

It sounds mad but I ignore it and say "Listen I am the King of this Island and what I say goes."

It narrows its eyes at me and says _"Whatever the case may be, you have to beware. Girls are known to break men's hearts. If she breaks yours, she will have to die."_

Shadow fly's off and I sit down angry. Skylar would never break my heart. She said she loves me and I told her that I love her.

I sit there and then realize that this is really weird about how I am acting. I think it is time to make a little visit to Tinkerbell.

I appear at Tinkerbell's hut and knock on the door.

She answers and immediately closes the door in my face. But before she could close it all the way I jam my foot in it and she backs up.

She says "So have you come to tell me you have killed Skylar? You do this all the time, since I know all of the girls who were running from you."

I roll my eyes and say "Tink, I am not here to tell you I killed Skylar. Besides I didn't."

"Did you let her go?" She asks hopefully.

I say "No."

She says "Are you still keeping her as a slave?"

"No! Tink I am going to make her my queen! Okay?" I finally yell.

Her eyes widen and she says "You are going to make her?"

"No Tink, not like that. I-I- I love her Tink. And she loves me." I say

She says "And you came to tell me this because…"

"Because I need to barrow some Pixie Dust." I tell her.

"Why do you want to barrow some Pixie Dust?" She asks.

I say "Because I want to see if she's…if she is… Well I want to see if she…"

"Your True Love?" She finishes.

I stiffly nod and she laughs her little laugh and says "Why didn't you just say so?"

I shrug my shoulders and she gives me a bag of green Pixie Dust. She says "You do know how to use it don't you?"

I glare at her and say "Of course. All you do is put some in your hand and think to find your True Love and blow it."

She nods and says "Now get out of my house Pan."

I leave and go to my thinking tree. I put some dust in my hand and think of finding my True Love. I blow the dust and it starts making a trail.

I follow it back to camp and it circles around Skylar. My Skylar.

Once I get to her the dust drops and Skylar moves and faces me in her sleep and moans a little. I think it is adorable. I kiss her and whisper "_I knew it Sky. I knew you are my True Love."_

I slip into bed with her and she lays her head on my chest snuggling closer to me. I wrap my arms around her protectively and go to sleep.

**A.N. Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update as may stories as I can, but if I don't for a while I am sorry. **

**Since school will be starting shortly soon this month, I will be trying to keep up with school.**


End file.
